


Dich zu sehen

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jims kindliche Neugierde bringt ihn in ernste Schwierigkeiten und Bones muss es richten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dich zu sehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/gifts).



> Widmung: Liebe Uena, diese Story soll dir gewidmet sein. Ich habe versucht für dich einen Fluff zu schreiben, heraus kam aber doch wieder ein Hurt/Comfort. Es ist mir demnach nicht gelungen. Aber ich hoffe, dass dir die Story trotzdem gefällt. Ich bin so froh dich gefunden zu haben. *mwah*
> 
> Danksagung: Auch mein Dank gilt Uena! Danke, Süße, fürs einfangen aller freilaufenden Kommas. xD

McCoy trat in der Enge des Transporterraums hinter Scotty nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, was den Schotten dazu veranlasste dem Arzt einen entnervten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Könnten Sie das lassen?“, bat er schließlich mit Nachdruck, als McCoy seinen Blick schlichtweg ignorierte, oder gar nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Scotty war sich da letztlich nicht allzu sicher.

Der Notruf war vor zwei Minuten eingegangen. Spock hatte nur wenige Informationen durchgeben können und klang – was für den Halbvulkanier sehr ungewöhnlich war, und vor allem Uhura in Beunruhigung versetzte – gehetzt. Von einem echsenartigen Tier war die Rede gewesen, das ein bislang undefiniertes Sekret spuckte. Mehr wusste McCoy nicht. Aber er hegte keinen Zweifel, dass es Jim wieder einmal gelungen war, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und wie konnte es auch anders sein? Dieser Trottel schaffte es ja immer, sich irgendwie zu verletzen. Manchmal glaubte McCoy, dass er sich absichtlich in gefährliche Situation begab, nur um anschließend einen Vorwand zu haben, die Krankenstation zu besuchen.

„Mr. Scott, beamen Sie uns hoch!“, erklang endlich die dringliche Stimme Spocks übers Intercom. Er hatte Scotty angewiesen den Kanal offen zu lassen.

Doch seine Stimme beruhigte McCoy keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, er klang außer Atem und krächzte ein bisschen. Der Arzt versuchte auf alles gefasst zu sein.

Und dann materialisierten Spock und Kirk auf der Plattform, und McCoys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Spock trug den bewusstlosen Captain und trat sofort von der Transporteinrichtung, um dem Doktor entgegen zu kommen. McCoy verschlug es kurzzeitig den Atem, als er die zerschlissene Uniform seines besten Freundes sah, der leblos in den Armen Spocks lag. Eine fremdartige rötliche Substanz klebte wie Gelee auf seinem Gesicht, bedeckte Augen, Mund und Nase. „Was ist das? Was ist passiert?“, brachte McCoy erschrocken zustande und wischte instinktiv die Substanz von Kirks Gesicht, um die Atemwege wieder frei zu machen.

„Wir wurden von einigen Echsen ähnlichen Tieren überrascht, die an prähistorische einst auf der Erde existierende Lebensformen erinnern“, erklärte Spock. Wenn Jim ihm allmählich zu schwer wurde, so ließ er sich diesen Umstand nicht anmerken.

„Ihr habt Dinosaurier gefunden?“, fragte McCoy ungläubig und fühlte gleichzeitig ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, das sich von der Substanz an seinen Fingern langsam seinen Arm hinauf arbeitete. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, mit welch kindlicher Freude Jim auf die Dinos reagiert haben musste. Mit der infantilen, naiven Freude eines verdammten Zehnjährigen, der einfach nicht begreifen wollte, dass diese gottverdammten Dinosaurier schon vor Millionen Jahren scheißgefährliche Killer gewesen waren und keine Kuscheltiere. Und wie er seinen besten Freund kannte, hatte er vermutlich versucht ein kleineres Exemplar zu streicheln. Denn man glaubt ja nicht, was der Tricorder einem ermittelt, man – und mit man war Jim gemeint – musste die verdammten Viecher unbedingt anfassen, um sie als echt zu verifizieren!

„Er wurde von einem der Geschöpfe angespuckt“, erklärte Spock weiter, „und ist schließlich auf der Flucht einen Hang hinabgestürzt.“

McCoy verdrehte fassungslos die Augen. „Der lässt aber auch gar nichts aus“, schimpfte er und sah dann Spock grimmig an, als wäre das alles seine Schuld, da er Jim nicht an die Hand genommen und zurückgehalten hatte. Was natürlich lächerlich war, da Jim der verdammte Captain des Sternenflotten Flaggschiffs war und man doch annehmen sollte, vor allem bei seinem immensen IQ, dass der Trottel einen sicheren Abstand zu einem verfluchten Dinosaurier einhielt! Aber nein, das wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein. „Wir müssen ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation schaffen“, raunte McCoy und scannte Jim.

Spock nickte und kam der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nach, Jim persönlich bis zur Krankenstation zu tragen. Denn mit _wir_ , das wusste Spock inzwischen aus Erfahrung, meinte der Arzt natürlich, dass er – Spock - Kirk dorthin würde tragen dürfen, da er ihn ohnehin bereits auf den Armen hielt. Nicht, dass er sich gerne etwas vom Doktor sagen ließ, aber in diesem Moment war Jims gesundheitlicher Zustand zu kritisch, um einen Streit mit McCoy vom Zaun zu brechen.

***

Die Doppeltür zur Krankenstation teilte sich mit einem Zischen. „Legen Sie ihn dort drüben ab“, bat McCoy sofort. Spock gehorchte erneut. „Christine?“

McCoys eindringlicher Ruf nach der Krankenschwester hatte offenbar den richtigen Ton getroffen. Sofort lugte sie aus einem der hinteren Labore hervor.

„Bereiten Sie eine Augenspülung vor“, verlangte der Arzt und checkte gleichzeitig Jims Vitalfunktionen. „Nicht zu fassen!“, schimpfte er ungehalten.

Spock musste kein Arzt sein, um zu erkennen, was die Bioscanner überdeutlich ermittelt hatten. Die Atmung des Captains hatte ausgesetzt, und sein Herzschlag wurde zunehmend schwächer.

„Christine!“, schrie McCoy erneut nach der Oberschwester.

Sie kam herbei gerannt und breitete die Instrumente für eine Augenspülung auf einem nahen OP-Tisch aus. „Ich bin da“, ließ sie McCoy wissen, der bereits ein Hypo mit Adrenalin vorbereitete.

„Spock, ziehen Sie ihm das verfluchte Hemd aus“, verlangte McCoy ungeduldig. „Wenn Sie schon hier herumlungern, können Sie sich auch nützlich machen.“

Die linke Augenbraue des Halbvulkaniers schoss bei dem Befehl gefährlich in die Höhe. Nichtsdestotrotz folgte er der Anweisung, während McCoy durch die Krankenstation hetzte, um einen Defibrillator zu holen. „Christine, spülen Sie dieses verdammte Zeug aus seinem Gesicht.“ Offenbar hatte das Sekret des Dinosauriers Jims Atemwege blockiert. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was dieses Zeug mit den empfindlichen Schleimhäuten in Jims Augen anrichtete.

Ein durchdringender anhaltender Piepton dröhnte durch die Krankenstation. Bei diesem Geräusch lief es McCoy jedes Mal eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ganz besonders, wenn Jim mal wieder sein Patient war.

„Herzstillstand“, ließ sich Schwester Chapel überflüssigerweise vernehmen. Ihr Blick von den Anzeigen über dem Biobett, suchte flüchtig den Kontakt zu McCoy.

Dieser kam zurück geeilt und heftete einige kleine Elektroden über der Herzregion auf Jims Brust, wobei er sich ungeschickter anstellte als sonst, da seine rechte Hand zunehmend taub wurde. „Ich bringe ihn um!“, schimpfte er, setzte das Hypo an Jims Halsschlagader und injizierte ihm das Adrenalin. „Alle weg!“

Chapel und Spock nahmen Sicherheitsabstand ein. Dann jagte McCoy einen Stromstoß durch seinen Captain, dessen Brust sich daraufhin ein Stück abhob und wieder senkte. 

Nichts geschah. „Sind die Atemwege wieder frei?“

„Ja, Doktor“, bestätigte Chapel und sah erneut beunruhigt zu den Anzeigen auf. Einen Herzstillstand hatte der Captain bislang noch nie gehabt. Und als auch nach dem dritten Stromstoß nichts geschah, spürte sie eine massive Panik in sich aufwallen.

„Wenn du jetzt stirbst, Jim, werfe ich dich den Fleischfressern da unten als Horsd’œuvre vor! Hast du mich verstanden, du verdammter Idiot?!“ McCoy versuchte einen noch höheren Stromstoß. Den Auslöser musste er inzwischen mit der linken Hand betätigen. Die rechte war nahezu nutzlos geworden, dank dieses offenbar hochgradig toxischen Sekrets.

„Sinusrhythmus“, gab Chapel die Anzeige wieder und erlaubte es sich die angehaltene Luft auszuatmen.

McCoy gestattete es sich kaum zu entspannen. Dafür war ihm die Situation immer noch zu ernst. Jims Herz schlug zwar wieder, aber er war noch nicht in der Lage selbstständig zu atmen.

Und noch während der Arzt Chapel weitere Anweisungen gab, und sie gemeinsam bemüht waren Kirk so weit zu behandeln, dass sein Zustand als stabil bezeichnet werden konnte, verließ Spock die Krankenstation. Es war überflüssig dem Doktor über die Schulter zu sehen. Nach seiner Einschätzung hatte McCoy die Situation ein weiteres Mal im Griff, was Spock nachhaltig in Erstaunen versetzte. So viel wie der Doktor stets fluchte und schimpfte, wann immer er den Captain zusammenflickte, erschien es Spock seltsam, dass dieser sich überhaupt auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte.

***

„Sie können Feierabend machen, Christine“, sagte McCoy erschöpft. „Es war ein anstrengender Nachmittag.“

Die Schwester nickte. „Was macht die Hand?“, fragte sie dennoch.

„Es kribbelt ganz furchtbar. Aber das ist ein gutes Zeichen.“ Er bemühte sich ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Gehen Sie. Essen Sie etwas und gehen Sie dann schlafen.“

„Sie brauchen ebenfalls Ruhe.“

McCoy warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Jim, der friedlich schlummernd auf einem der Krankenbetten lag. „Ich bleibe über Nacht bei ihm. Nur für alle Fälle. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er auf das Acetylcholin anspricht. Bei seinen Allergien auf gewisse Wirkstoffe gehe ich kein Risiko ein.“

„Dr. M’Benga kann sich ebenfalls über Nacht um den Captain kümmern“, argumentierte Chapel und sah McCoy aus einfühlsamen graublauen Augen an.

McCoy schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Ich bleibe bei ihm. M’Benga kann sich um den Rest kümmern. Den Captain betreue ich selbst.“

Chapel seufzte. Es war immerhin einen Versuch wert gewesen. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie dann. „Ich lasse Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen.“

„Und Kaffee“, bat McCoy und lächelte sie dankbar an.

Sie nickte und verließ die Krankenstation.

***

Stunden später erwachte McCoy aus einem leichten Schlaf. Sein Genick schmerzte und er rieb es sich, als er sich in seinem Stuhl neben Kirks Bett aufrichtete.

„Bones?“

„Willkommen zurück“, raunte McCoy und versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Beleuchtung der Station war gerade stark genug, dass man die Umrisse der Einrichtung sehen konnte. M’Benga hatte sich mit einigen Berichten und Lektüre ins Büro zurückgezogen, damit McCoy hatte schlafen können.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte McCoy, stand auf und checkte die Anzeigen über Jims Bett.

„Meine Brust tut weh“, klagte Kirk und rieb sie sich, um seine Worte zu untermauern. „Und ich hab einen seltsamen Geruch in der Nase und einen gerade zu ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund.“

McCoy zog eine Grimasse und beugte sich über Jim. Mit einer kleinen Lampe teste er den Pupillenreflex und gab ein „Hm“ von sich.

„Bones, was treibst du da?“

Die Frage war im Grunde überflüssig. Jim kannte diesen Test. Bones führte ihn jedes Mal durch. Meist, um die Hirnaktivität zu prüfen. Diesmal jedoch um zu überprüfen, wie seine Augen auf das Toxin des Dinosauriers reagierten. „Deine Pupillen reagieren extrem schwerfällig auf das Licht.“

„Was für ein Licht?“

McCoys Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. „Dieses verdammte Licht“, grollte er und blendete Jim absichtlich über einige Sekunden hinweg.

Kirk schloss die Augen. „Kannst du das bitte wieder korrigieren. Ich sehe nichts mehr.“

„Das ist mir auch gerade klar geworden!“, fuhr McCoy ihn an. „Gar nichts? Nicht mal verschwommen?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du doch wieder in Ordnung bringen, oder?“

Die darauffolgende Stille versetzte den sonst so unerschrockenen Captain der Enterprise in Panik. „Bones?“

„Lass mich nachdenken, verflucht noch mal.“ McCoy rieb sich den Nasenrücken und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar.

„Wieso kann ich nichts mehr sehen?“, bohrte Kirk weiter. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

„Weil du Trottel dich von einem gottverdammten Dinosaurier mit einem Neurotoxin hast anspucken lassen, dessen genaue Bestandteile gerade noch vom Labor ermittelt werden! Das Zeug hat dein Herzlungensystem lahm gelegt! Hast du denn keine Bücher über Dinos gelesen, als du klein warst? Auch die kleinen, harmlos wirkenden Viecher können tödlich sein. Wie kann man nur so töricht sein? So total bescheuert und das bei dieser angeblichen Intelligenz? Langsam glaub ich, du hast bei jedem verfluchten Test beschissen, nicht nur bei der Kobayashi Maru Simulation, und bist in Wirklichkeit strohdoof. Denn anders kann ich mir dein konstant blödes Verhalten und deine an Suizid grenzende Gedankenlosigkeit nicht erklären!“

Die Worte perlten an seinem Patienten ab, wie Wassertropfen von einer Lotospflanze „Ich kann nichts sehen, Bones“, sagte Kirk erneut und griff in die Richtung aus der McCoys Schimpftirade kam. Als er die Uniform seines Freundes zu fassen bekam, klammerte er sich daran, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

„Du neigst zur Redundanz“, erwiderte McCoy rau, griff jedoch nach Jims Hand und nahm sie in seine beiden. Dann sagte er deutlich sanfter: „Ich muss wissen, was das für ein Toxin war, ehe ich eine Behandlung entwickeln kann.“

„Aber du kriegst das wieder hin, nicht wahr? Ich meine, du bist doch der beste Arzt von allen.“

McCoy hob eine Augenbraue und sah in das verängstigte Gesicht seines besten Freundes, dessen Augen nervös hin und her blickten, aber völlig leer wirkten. Er hasste es, wenn Jim seine Fähigkeiten dermaßen lobte. Ja, er hielt sich selbst für einen sehr guten Arzt. Aber ob er der Beste war? Selbst wenn ja, wäre dies längst kein Garant dafür, dass er eine Heilung finden würde. Trotz modernster Medizin waren auch seine Fähigkeiten begrenzt. Das beste Beispiel dafür war sein eigener Vater, dem er nicht mehr anders hatte helfen können, als ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen.

„Ich verliere meinen Posten, wenn ich nichts sehen kann, Bones. Bitte, du musst das wieder korrigieren“, flehte Jim, und McCoys Herz sank beim Ton seiner Stimme.

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Jim. Aber jetzt leg dich wieder hin und schlaf ein bisschen. Durch den Sturz den Abhang runter hast du dir auch eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen und einige Prellungen. Gebrochen hast du dir ausnahmsweise nichts.“ Er schenkte seinem besten Freund ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und vergaß dabei für einen winzigen Moment, dass dieser nichts mehr sehen konnte. Als es ihm bewusst wurde, legte er eine Hand an Jims Wange. „Ich kümmere mich um dich.“

Für einen flüchtigen Moment glaubte McCoy, Jim würde sich an seine Handfläche schmiegen, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte. „Mach die Augen zu“, sagte McCoy, „ich bleibe bei dir.“

 

***

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Zwischenfall vergangen, und Bones hatte ihn aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Zunächst hatte Bones ihn in sein eigenes Quartier gebracht, aber nachdem Jim dann innerhalb von fünf Minuten mehrmals gegen das Mobiliar gestoßen und einmal sogar gestürzt war, hatte Bones beschlossen ihn vorübergehend bei sich unterzubringen.

Bones hatte schon immer den Drang verspürt, Jim zu beschützen. Schon während der Akademiezeit. Nach ihrem ersten Jahr hatte Jim praktisch in Bones Quartier gelebt, auch wenn sie einander nie offiziell zugeteilt worden waren. Und Jim genoss es, erneut ein Quartier mit Bones zu teilen, selbst wenn es nur vorübergehend war. Es hatte ihm richtig gefehlt, seit sie ihre Posten auf der Enterprise angenommen hatten.

Bones hielt ihn am Leben. Jim hatte nie zuvor jemanden gekannt, der sich mit solcher Hingabe und Loyalität um ihn kümmerte. Niemand hatte sich jemals so sehr um ihn gesorgt und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, es wirklich wert zu sein. Niemand, außer Bones. Und auch wenn Jim ihm niemals absichtlich Kummer bereitete, so genoss er doch nach jeder Schlägerei und jeder misslungenen Mission die Standpauke, die Bones ihm hielt. Es war ein Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden.

Die Blindheit störte Jim allerdings zunehmend. Die Stunden allein im Quartier kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Uhura arbeitete angeblich daran, dem Sprachprozessor beizubringen Bücher aus der Datenbank vorzulesen. Denn natürlich gab es an Bord nicht ein einziges Buch mit Blindenschrift für ihn. Nicht, dass er je gelernt hatte, die Blindenschrift zu lesen, aber es ging schließlich ums Prinzip. Auf der Brücke zu arbeiten kam auch nicht in Frage, da er die verdammten Konsolen nicht bedienen konnte. Scotty arbeitete bereits mit Spock zusammen, zumindest die Hauptkonsolen auch für Blinde lesbar zu machen! Wie auch immer sie das bewerkstelligen wollten. Jim war ja momentan nicht mal imstande, die allgemeinen Schiffsberichte zu lesen, die täglich bei ihm landeten. Bones las sie ihm jedoch vor und dadurch fühlte es sich nicht ganz so schlimm an.

Ein Teil von Jim bewunderte das Engagement seiner Crew. Sie alle versuchten, ihm den Alltag zu erleichtern, ihm zu ermöglichen wieder ein aktiver Teil der Crew zu sein. Verdammt noch mal, er war der Captain! Nun ja, zurzeit nicht. Spock hatte vorübergehend das Kommando, bis Bones ein Heilmittel fand. Aber bis dahin fühlte sich Jim einfach zunehmend vom Rest der Mannschaft getrennt.

Von allen, bis auf Bones.

Bones. Jim seufzte beim Gedanken an seinen besten Freund. Bones arbeitete ohne Unterlass und war noch viel mürrischer als sonst. Kein Wunder, überlegte Jim, da er kaum noch schlief und dadurch überreizt war. Jim hätte ihn nicht so sehr drängen dürfen, ein Heilverfahren zu finden. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Bones sprichwörtlich NICHTS unversucht lassen würde.

„Computer, wie spät ist es?“, fragte Jim und seine eigene Stimme kam ihm viel zu laut in der Stille des Quartiers vor.

„2116“, kam die knappe und präzise Antwort.

Die Uhrzeit bestätigte Jims Vermutung, dass Bones schon wieder viel zu lange im Labor war. Er würde dringend mit ihm reden müssen. Es war nicht gut, wenn Bones sich dermaßen unter Druck setzte und das nur seinetwegen. Das war er einfach nicht wert.

Jim erhob sich von der Couch, die zu seinem neuen Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Von hier aus konnte er wenigstens etwas Musik hören, dösen oder schlicht seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Bones hatte ihm sogar ein extra flauschiges Kissen und eine Decke besorgt.

Bones.

Jim seufzte erneut.

Ungeschickt tastete er sich bis zum Interkom vor. Seinen Kommunikator hatte er mal wieder verlegt. Bones hatte sein halbes Quartier umgeräumt, damit Jim ungehindert bis zum Badezimmer gelangte oder zur Eingangstür, ohne über ein Hindernis zu stürzen oder irgendetwas umzuwerfen, das zerbrechlich war. Schließlich stieß er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Wand und fuhr an ihr entlang, bis er das Interkom fand. Er zählte die Schaltelemente von links nach rechts und betätigte den dritten Knopf von links. „Kirk an Krankenstation.“

„McCoy. Was gibt’s, Jim? Schon wieder Langeweile?“

Bones klang furchtbar genervt. Und dabei hatte sich Jim zusammen genommen und ihn seit mehr als drei Stunden nicht gerufen. Im Grunde war sein spätes Nickerchen schuld daran. Was Bones zu wenig schlief, schlief er dafür zu viel. Aber was sollte er auch tun? Und so döste er eben ständig ein und glaubte allmählich Einsicht in das Leben eines Murmeltiers zu erhalten.

„Mach Feierabend, Bones. Es ist schon nach neun.“

„Verdammt“, raunte Bones am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Christine, wieso sind Sie noch hier?“

Typisch Bones. Er hatte mal wieder die Zeit vergessen und seine innere Uhr schlicht ignoriert. Darin war er ein Meister.

„Ich“, konnte Jim ihre gedämpfte Stimme hören, „wollte Sie nicht allein lassen, Doktor.“

„Gehen Sie, Christine. Ich mach das hier noch fertig“, erklang dann wieder Bones schroffe Stimme.

„Bones“, versuchte Jim erneut die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zu erlangen und war bemüht, nicht allzu jämmerlich zu klingen. Aber er hasste es, den ganzen Tag allein zu sein.

„Noch zwanzig Minuten, Jim. Dann mach ich für heute Schluss. Ich will nur noch was testen.“

„Versprichst du es?“

„Ja, verdammt und nun stör’ mich nicht weiter!“ Damit schloss McCoy abrupt die Verbindung.

Jim schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er musste wirklich dringend mit Bones reden. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen.

Wo er schon mal stand, entschloss sich Jim duschen zu gehen. Das konnte doch auch für einen Blinden nicht so schwer sein, nicht wahr?

Kirk täuschte sich nicht. Geduscht war er recht schnell. Allerdings wusste er nichts von Bones’ defekter Duschkabine, die nicht richtig schloss, wodurch Wasser nach draußen auf den Boden drang und diesen – zu Jims Verhängnis – vollkommen rutschig machte. Und so kam es, dass Jim aus der Duschkabine trat und nach einem Badetuch fischte, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor, absolut nirgends Halt finden konnte und frontal auf die Kloschüssel knallte.

Das alles geschah so schnell, dass Jim gar nicht gleich begriff, woher die Sterne kamen, die plötzlich vor seinen Augen tanzten. Und schon gar nicht nahm er in seinem aktuellen Zustand wahr, dass er eigentlich KEINE Sterne sehen konnte.

„So eine Scheiße“, schimpfte er und hielt sich die pochende Stirn. „Verfluchter, verdammter, elender Scheißdreck!“

„JIM?“

Erschrocken versuchte Jim sich aufzurichten. Bones sollte sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Herr Gott noch mal, nicht einmal duschen konnte er, ohne sich dabei fast umzubringen. Er hätte allerdings auch weitaus ungeschickter landen und sich sein Genick brechen können, dachte er dann und war froh, dass er sich nur den Schädel angehauen hatte. In der Retrospektive kam ihm die Idee ohne Aufsicht zu duschen, vollkommen dämlich vor.

„JIM?“

Bones Stimme war besorgter als je zuvor. Oder bildete Jim sich das nur ein, weil er sich insgeheim wünschte, Bones würde ihn finden und mal wieder retten? Sein Ritter in strahlend blauer Rüstung – äh Uniform.

Verdammt! Der Aufprall war eindeutig zu stark gewesen. Verfluchte Physik!

„Gleich da!“, rief er zurück und versuchte den Schwindel loszuwerden, der ihm absolut keine Hilfe war, als er versuchte sich wieder zu orientieren.

„Ich hab uns was zu Essen mitgebracht“, sagte Bones und Jim konnte hören, dass er unmittelbar vor dem Badezimmer stand. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„NEIN!“, krächzte Jim, versuchte aufzustehen und rutschte erneut aus. Diesmal landete er jedoch auf seinem Hintern, was weit weniger schmerzhaft war, als die Begegnung mit der Toilette. Nichtsdestotrotz tat es einen Schlag, und Jim hielt plötzlich das Badetuch mitsamt Halterung in der einen Hand. „Scheiße!“

„Was zur Hölle treibst du da drin?“

„Nichts. Bin nur gestürzt. Ich besorg dir einen neuen Handtuchhalter, versprochen.“

„Was?“

Ein Zischen, dem ein kühler Luftzug folgte, ließ Jim wissen, dass Bones’ Geduldsfaden gerissen war und er sich Zugang zum Bad verschafft hatte.

„Liebe Güte, Jim!“ Sofort war Bones bei ihm und legte ihm ein großes Badetuch über die Schultern. „Du hast eine Platzwunde über der Augenbraue. Was hast du nur getrieben?“

„Wollte nur duschen“, murmelte Jim und verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso dreht sich der Raum? Wie kann ich das wahrnehmen, wenn ich verdammt noch mal nichts sehe?“

„Weil dein Gleichgewichtsorgan nun mal nicht in den Augen, sondern in den Ohren sitzt!“, murrte Bones. „Beweg dich nicht. Ich hole eben mein Medkit.“

Jim gehorchte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er kam sich unendlich töricht vor.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das? Du bist wie ein Kind, das man keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen darf.“

„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Jim, dessen Herz einen kleinen Freudensprung ob der Beschimpfung machte, und er wünschte sich, jetzt Bones Blick sehen zu können. Er hatte Bones immer schon gern beobachtet, wenn er seine Verletzungen behandelte. Wieso hatte er nicht irgendeinen anderen Sinn verlieren können? Hatte es ausgerechnet sein Augenlicht sein müssen?

„Das wird etwas brennen“, warnte Bones und seine Stimme war plötzlich sehr viel sanfter. Er hatte den ersten Schrecken überwunden und war inzwischen auf Doktor-Modus gegangen.

Jim entspannte sich unter der Berührung von Bones’ sanften Fingern, die behutsam, fast schon zärtlich sein Gesicht abtasteten und die Platzwunde desinfizierten. Jim gab keinen Laut von sich. Jede noch so kleine Berührung von Bones sandte wohlig elektrisierende Wellen durch seine Nervenbahnen. Wieso bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie gefühlvoll Bones ihn berührte?

„Ist dir noch schwindelig?“, fragte Bones besorgt und untersuchte trotz der Blindheit Jims Pupillen. Es war einfach eine Routine, die er nicht ablegen würde, nur weil Jim nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Jim schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ok“, sagte Bones und strich ihm flüchtig übers Haar. „Komm her“, verlangte er dann bestimmt und half Jim auf die Beine.

Jims Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an. Er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten und schlang daher etwas unbeholfen die Arme um Bones kräftige Schultern.

„Doch noch etwas wackelig, hm?“, stellte Bones fest und hielt ihn behutsam.

Jim erlaubte sich, einen kleinen Moment an Bones zu lehnen und nahm zum ersten Mal wahr, wie gut Bones selbst nach einem langen Arbeitstag roch. „Tolles Parfüm, Bones. Welches benutzt du?“, fragte er dann und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Er fühlte, wie Bones versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Bones wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, doch Jim hatte seines in Bones’ Halsbeuge vergraben und atmete dessen Duft tief ein. „Diesmal hast du dir den Schädel aber übel angehauen, Jim.“

In seiner Magengrube flatterte es seltsam, als er Bones’ warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Und mit einem Mal fing sein Herz an zu rasen, und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Zuerst die sanften Finger, jetzt der Duft und Bones’ unmittelbare Nähe… Jim wurde halb wahnsinnig. Und was noch schlimmer war, er wurde hart.

Als er diesen Umstand mit Schrecken realisierte, verbunden mit der Tatsache, dass er verdammt noch mal vollkommen nackt in Bones Armen lag, versuchte er sich loszureißen und selbstständig zu stehen. Aber er strauchelte rücklings, das Handtuch rutschte von seinen Schultern und Bones fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf.

„Langsam, Jim. Hier, jetzt trockne dich erstm…“ Bones brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, als er sich vor Jim hinab bückte, um das Handtuch aufzuheben.

Jim fühlte, wie ihm schamhafte Röte ins Gesicht schoss. NIE, nie zuvor hatte er sich seiner Männlichkeit wegen geschämt. Jedoch wünschte er sich jetzt, sehnlicher als alles andere, ein verdammtes schwarzes Loch herbei, das ihn samt seiner Erektion verschlingen würde. Auf der Stelle tot umfallen war auch eine akzeptable Alternative. Aber nicht einmal dieser Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt. Jim biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Weißt du“, sagte Bones dann, und Jim konnte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören, die er versuchte zu überspielen, „ich hab schon länger befürchtet, dass es dich anmacht, wenn ich dich behandle.“

„Ich, äh …“ Super! Nicht schlecht, für einen hormongesteuerten Captain, oder? „Das tut mir leid.“

„Hm“, brummte Bones nur und legte ihm dann das Badetuch um die Hüfte. Die Redewendung ‚ein Zelt bauen’ bekam dadurch eine ganz neue Bedeutung. „Jetzt trockne dich ab. Und versuch dabei nicht rumzulaufen, bis ich die Überschwemmung aufgewischt hab. Ich bin am verhungern.“

Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte oder lieber erleichtert, weil Bones offenbar beschlossen hatte, seine Erektion zu ignorieren. Er entschied sich für die Erleichterung.

Und wenige Minuten später saß Jim angezogen in Bones’ Wohnzimmer und versuchte anhand der Gerüche zu identifizieren, was es zu Essen gab. „Was ist das?“, fragte er schließlich. „Riecht wie Kohl. Und du weißt doch, dass ich Kohl nicht ausstehen kann.“

„Du hast gesagt, du kannst Brokkoli nicht leiden und auch keinen Rosenkohl. Das ist Blumenkohl und der ist gesund. Du wirst ihn essen, klar?“

„Aber ich …“

„Jim“, seufzte Bones und atmete ungeduldig ein. „Wenn du wieder für dich selbst sorgen kannst, kannst du essen, was du willst. Aber solange du auf mich angewiesen bist, wirst du jeden Tag mindestens eine ausgewogene Mahlzeit zu dir nehmen.“

Jims Kinn zitterte verräterisch. Was gäbe er jetzt dafür Bones’ mürrischen Blick zu sehen. Wie er die Augen rollte und dann die Brauen zusammen zog, ehe er die Stirn in zornige Falten legte. Er hatte diesen Blick so oft gesehen. Jim vermisste es, Bones sehen zu können. „Sonst noch was auf meinem Teller, das ich nicht mag?“, fragte er dann kapitulierend. Bones würde ihn NIE einfach essen lassen, was er wollte. Bones hatte ihn IMMER schon wegen seiner Ernährung getadelt.

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Du wirst es essen.“

„Du kannst mir nichts befehlen, Bones. Ich bin der Captain.“

„Und ich bin dein CMO. Und wenn ich beschließe, dass du dich wie ein Zehnjähriger benimmst und auch so ernährst, dann ziehe ich meine Mediziner Joker Karte. So einfach ist das. Und mit diesem Ass im Ärmel bin ich ranghöher als du. Und nun iss endlich. Das ist der Esstisch, nicht der Redetisch.“

„Ich …“ Jim hörte nur, wie Bones erneut nach Luft schnappte, und beschloss daher die Klappe zu halten. Für den Moment hatte er Bones genug gereizt. Seufzend tastete er nach Messer und Gabel und versuchte, irgendwas auf seinem Teller in mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden. Ihm fiel prompt das Messer aus der Hand und auf den Boden, als er versuchte das zu schneiden, was sich wie Fleisch anfühlte.

„Oh Gott im Himmel“, keuchte Bones. „Meine Tochter kann das besser als du. Lass mich dir helfen, Jim.“

„Deine Tochter kann auch sehen, was sie tut. Das ist ein unfairer Vergleich.“

„Taschentuch?“

Jim lehnte sich schmollend in seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Im nächsten Moment konnte er fühlen, dass Bones mit seinem Stuhl rechts von ihm an den Tisch rückte. „Hier“, hörte er Bones dann wieder beschwichtigend sagen. „Schnabel auf.“

„Ich bin doch kein Kind!“

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Bones jetzt die Augen rollte. „Bitte, mach den Mund auf“, versuchte es Bones mit erzwungener Geduld. Diesmal gehorchte Jim und öffnete zögernd den Mund. Bones schob behutsam eine volle Gabel hinein.

Jim kaute und stellte erfreut fest, dass Bones ihm ein englisch gebratenes Steak und Salzkartoffeln zu dem Blumenkohl auf die Gabel getan hatte. „Das is lecker“, ließ sich Jim immer noch kauend vernehmen.

„Hab ich doch gesagt. Du darfst den Blumenkohl eben nicht allein essen. Wenn du immer von allem etwas auf die Gabel tust, schmeckt so ein Essen doppelt so gut.“

Bones hatte vollkommen recht. Vielleicht schmeckte der Blumenkohl aber auch nur deshalb so lecker, weil Bones ihn damit fütterte. Vermutlich hätte er alles gegessen, nur damit er möglichst lange von Bones gefüttert werden konnte.

Leider war das gemeinsame Essen viel zu schnell vorbei. Und ehe es sich Jim versah, bugsierte Bones ihn zurück zur Couch und drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand. Dann sank Bones neben ihn in die Couch und prostete ihm zu. In seinem Glas befand sich allerdings ein Whiskey. Jim konnte die feine Note ausmachen, die er untrennbar mit Bones verband. Bones war kein Biertrinker.

„Also“, begann Bones, „willst du über das reden, was da im Badezimmer passiert ist, Jim?“

Jim verschluckte sich daraufhin an seinem Bier, das ihm fast wieder aus der Nase kam, und schüttelte den Kopf, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich finde aber, wir sollten das nicht ignorieren“, beharrte Bones und rieb ihm behutsam in Kreisen den Rücken, bis Jim wieder normal atmen konnte. „So hast du noch nie auf mich reagiert“, fuhr Bones dann unbeirrt fort.

„Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Jim trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus.

Er konnte Bones Blick auf sich spüren. Er musste ihn gar nicht sehen. „Schade“, hörte er Bones dann sagen und war sicher, dass er sich verhört haben musste.

Jim schluckte. Verdammt, wieso konnte er Bones jetzt nicht sehen? Er wollte ihn so gerne sehen und in seine Augen blicken, nur um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass er sich eben nicht verhört hatte.

„Sieh mich nicht an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, Jim.“

„Ich kann dich nicht ansehen. Ich bin blind! Schon vergessen?“

„Du siehst trotzdem aus wie Bambi!“, raunte Bones.

„Wer?“

Bones lachte leise. Und ehe sich Jim versah, kam Bones gefährlich nahe. „Gefällt es dir, wenn ich dich berühre? Oder wenn ich mit dir schimpfe?“, fragte Bones und Jim konnte seinen Atem bereits fühlen, so dicht war er aufgerückt.

Jim schluckte abermals. „Ja“, sagte er, ohne sich auf eine der Fragen festzulegen, und schnappte nach Luft, als sich Bones Hand an seinen Oberschenkel legte.

„Gefällt dir das, Jim?“ Bones’ Hand wanderte seinen Innenschenkel entlang, streifte sein Zentrum jedoch nur, wanderte weiter hoch über Jims Brust und verharrte an seinem Gesicht, das Jim nur allzu gern in die warme, weiche Hand schmiegte.

Jim wimmerte unter der Berührung. Sie war so unschuldig, sanft und unendlich wohltuend. „Mehr“, brachte Jim dann mühsam hervor und hoffte nicht zu weit zu gehen.

Bones gab ihm überraschender Weise, wonach er sich sehnte. Quälend langsam begann Bones damit, Jim wieder aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Jede noch so kleine Berührung von Bones’ präzise geführten Fingern auf seiner Haut, sandte prickelnde Stromstöße durch Jims Nervenbahnen.

„Ist das auch ok?“, fragte Bones und hauchte kleine feuchte Küsse an Jims Hals unter seinem Ohr.

„Oh jah“, keuchte Jim und fummelte ungeschickt an Bones Uniform. „Will dich spüren. Deine Haut. Jetzt.“

„Ich sollte vielleicht erst duschen.“

„Auf keinen Fall“, sagte Jim und Bones ließ sich von ihm das Oberteil über den Kopf streifen. „Liebe wie du riechst.“

„Du spinnst ja“, sagte Bones und Jim konnte hören, dass er trotz der abfälligen Worte lächelte.

Jim zog Bones ungeduldig zurück auf die Couch. „Ich steh eben drauf“, bekräftigte Jim und schlang seine nackten Beine um Bones, damit er ihm nicht entwischen konnte. Wie von allein fanden seine Hände an Bones’ Hosenbund und öffneten Knopf und Reißverschluss. Hektisch schob Jim die Hose über Bones’ Allerwertesten, ehe seine Hände begannen das muskulöse Fleisch zu kneten.

Bones grollte etwas Unverständliches in Jims Ohr, ehe er in sein Ohrläppchen biss und endlich Jims Lippen suchte. Ihre Münder trafen hart und hungrig aufeinander, und Jim konnte spüren, dass Bones genauso erregt war wie er selbst. Bones’ Erektion presste sich hart gegen Jims und entlockte dem Jüngeren ein berauschtes Keuchen.

Jim erlebte Bones auf eine Weise, wie er es nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er spürte Bones, Haut an Haut. Jim konnte ihn riechen, ihn seinen Namen raunen hören – was ihn besonders erregte - ihn schmecken… Bones war wie ein Fest für all seine Sinne. Jim bedauerte nur, dass er Bones jetzt nicht sehen konnte.

„Du riechst so gut, Bones“, flüsterte Jim und hinterließ einen feuchten Kuss an Bones’ Hals.

Bones konnte nur erneut lächeln, ehe er Jims Lippen mit seinen versiegelte. Ob er Jim sagen sollte, dass er nicht mal Parfüm benutzte? Verdammt, er war Arzt und kein Gigolo!

„Hast du Gleitmittel?“, fragte Jim, als er des Vorspiels überdrüssig wurde.

„Klar“, sagte Bones und küsste ihn erneut, ehe er sich von der Couch hochstemmte. „Bin gleich zurück.“

Jim räkelte sich erwartungsvoll auf dem eigentlich zu kleinen Sofa. Doch noch ehe sich der Gedanke festigen konnte, dass er Bones ins Schlafzimmer folgen könnte, war dieser bereits zurück.

Bones reichte Jim das Gleitmittel und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Komm her“, raunte er dann und zog Jim auf seinen Schoß.

Jim verteilte etwas Gleitmittel über Bones Erektion und verharrte dann nachdenklich.

„Was ist, Jim? Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen, das ist alles.“ Er legte seine Hände an Bones Gesicht und fuhr die Konturen nach. „Ich habe Angst zu vergessen, wie attraktiv du bist.“

Bones war überrascht, dass Jim ihn attraktiv fand. Sie hatten sich nie derartige Komplimente gemacht. Er lächelte erneut und nahm Jims Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Du wirst mich wieder sehen, Jim. Nicht heute Nacht, aber in naher Zukunft. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Jim beugte sich etwas vor, und Bones kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen, damit Jim ihn nicht verfehlte. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, und Bones zog Jim noch ein wenig näher heran. Dann nahm er etwas von dem Gleitmittel und verteilte es an Jims Öffnung.

Ungeduldig rieb Jim sein Becken gegen Bones’. Er wollte nicht länger warten. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, endlich eins mit Bones zu werden. „Nimm mich endlich“, hauchte Jim dann. Er fand, Bones hatte ihn gründlich genug vorgedehnt. Abgesehen davon war er Schmerzen gewohnt. Etwas Schmerz war ihm immer schon willkommen gewesen.

Jim hob sein Becken gerade genug, dass Bones sachte in ihn eindringen konnte, dann ließ er sein Gewicht langsam sinken und nahm Bones in sich auf. Bones hielt ihn sicher, als Jim sich zuerst langsam über ihm bewegte, dann fordernder.

Jims Haut begann im fahlen Licht des Quartiers zu glänzen. Bones Hände rutschten immer wieder von seinem feuchten Rücken, wo er Jim stützte ab. Begierig leckte er über Jims salzig schmeckende Haut, dann entzog er sich ihm. „Wir wechseln. Ich kann nicht nur so dasitzen“, raunte Bones, dirigierte Jim in eine kniende Position auf der Couch.

Behutsam drang er wieder in Jim ein, bewegte sich langsam und kontrolliert in ihm. Jim war viel zu fordernd. So hätte er nicht lange durchgehalten. Jim keuchte lustvoll und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen.

Es tat so gut, Bones endlich zu spüren. Wie lange war das schon eine geheime Sehnsucht gewesen? Jim wusste es schon nicht mehr. Er hatte sich dieser kleinen Fantasie auch nie wirklich hingegeben. Hatte sich für einen schlechten Freund gehalten, weil er mehr sein wollte als das. Weil er von Bones begehrt werden wollte.

Jim schnappte nach Luft, als Bones lange Finger sich um seinen Schaft legten und ihn mit sanftem Druck massierten. Erneut entzog sich Bones und drehte Jim zu sich herum, um ihn zu küssen. „Setz dich“, bat Bones dann und Jim gehorchte. Er war bereit, alles zu tun, was Bones von ihm verlangte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er willenlos. Und er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Bones war die einzige Person, bei der er keine Angst haben musste, den Schutzwall sinken zu lassen.

Plötzlich umschlossen Bones’ Lippen seine Erektion, und Jim konnte nichts weiter tun, als wimmern und keuchen und Bones Namen rufen. Und als Bones dann schließlich die eigene Erektion an seine rieb, kam Jim. Er kam so hart wie schon lange nicht mehr. Bones’ Höhepunkt ließ ebenfalls nicht länger auf sich warten.

Als nächstes spürte er Bones Gewicht auf sich, als dieser sich an ihn schmiegte. Jim legte die Arme um Bones und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Lass uns duschen gehen“, sagte Bones nach einer Weile.

Jim hatte angenommen, dass Bones einfach auf ihm eingeschlafen wäre. Es war ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen. „Ok.“

„Ich passe auch auf, dass du dich nicht wieder verletzt“, sagte Bones lächelnd und küsste Jim, ehe er ihm half aufzustehen.

„Ich vertraue dir“, sagte Jim und ließ sich von Bones führen.

„Ich weiß, Jim.“

 

***

Drei weitere Tage und Nächte vergingen. Und ganz gleich, was Jim auch sagte oder tat, Bones arbeitete mit zunehmender Verbissenheit. Im Grunde glaubte Jim ja nicht an ausweglose Situationen, aber in diesem speziellen Fall keimten erste Zweifel in ihm auf. Und was noch schlimmer war als diese Zweifel, war die Tatsache, dass er sich allmählich mit seiner Situation abfand. Er genoss es, Bones zu spüren, zu schmecken, zu riechen und zu hören. Er sah Bones durch all seine anderen Sinne und er fand Bones dadurch noch schöner als je zuvor. Vielleicht sollte er Bones sagen, dass es Zeit war aufzugeben. Dass es okay war, wie es war. Bones würde von allein nicht aufgeben. Er hatte es versprochen, und Bones war kein Mann, der sein Versprechen nicht einhielt. Selbst wenn es ihm alles abverlangte.

„JIM!“

Jim hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür zu Bones’ Quartier aufgegangen war. Wie seltsam …

„Jim“, sagte Bones erneut und er klang so aufgeregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden. Ich kann dir dein Augenlicht zurückgeben. Komm schnell mit.“

Und noch ehe Jim sich versah, wurde er von Bones von der Couch hochgezogen und aus dem Quartier geführt. „Warte, Bones, nicht so schnell.“

„Es wird nicht von jetzt auf nachher funktionieren, Jim. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden“, sagte Bones weiter.

„Schon gut. Ich glaube dir.“

„Freust du dich nicht?“

„Doch.“ Jim verstärkte seinen Griff um Bones Hand. „Es ist nur …“

Die Turbolifttüren schlossen sich. Jim fühlte, wie sich die Liftkapsel in Bewegung setzte.

„Was?“, fragte Bones, und Jim versuchte, sich seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen.

„Wie geht es dann mit uns weiter?“

Bones hielt den Lift an. „Was zum Teufel meinst du?“

„Ich …“ Was, wenn Bones sich nur aus Mitleid mit ihm eingelassen hatte? Jim wusste nicht, woher diese plötzliche Angst kam, aber sie war da. Er wollte sich einreden, dass es lächerlich war, dass Bones nicht diese Art von Mann war.

Bones küsste ihn. „Das mit uns hat nichts mit deiner Blindheit zu tun, Jim.“

„Okay.“ Er glaubte Bones. Er würde Bones alles glauben. Er würde Bones auch Lügen abkaufen. „Okay“, wiederholte er, schon allein um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Gut.“ Erneut trafen Bones Lippen auf seine. „Und jetzt komm.“ Der Lift hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Das Deck, auf dem die Krankenstation lag.

***

Jim erwachte langsam aus seiner Narkose. Bones hatte ihm erklärt, dass er eine so delikate Operation nicht durchführen konnte, wenn Jim noch bei Bewusstsein war. Er hatte irgendwas von Seenervüberbrückung erzählt und versucht, ihm die medizinischen Einzelheiten zu erläutern, aber Jim hatte nur Bahnhof verstanden.

„Jim?“ Bones sanfte Stimme drang durch den Nebel seiner Gedanken.

„Hat es funktioniert?“, nuschelte Jim. Das Sedativ ließ nur widerwillig von ihm ab. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt.

„Schau mich an und sag du es mir“, bat Bones.

Jim ging einen gedehnten Moment in sich, dann öffnete er die Augen. Zuerst war alles wie vorher, und er wollte Bones schon die schlechte Botschaft sagen, als er plötzlich Licht wahrnahm. Es war zuerst ganz schwach und wurde erst nach einigen Sekunden stärker. Schließlich blendete ihn das Licht so sehr, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln flossen. Ein dunkler Fleck deckte einen Teil des Lichts ab, ließ den stechenden Schmerz verschwinden. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wurde aus dem dunklen Fleck ein stark verschwommenes Gesicht, das er kaum erkannte. Das dunkle Haar und der besorgte Ausdruck verrieten Jim jedoch, dass es sich nur um eine Person handeln konnte.

„Sag etwas, Jim. Bitte. Siehst du etwas?“ Bones lehnte sich dichter über ihn. Sein Blickfeld wurde langsam deutlicher, die Konturen wieder schärfer.

Jim griff instinktiv nach Bones Händen und lächelte dann. „Ja, Bones. Ja, ich sehe dich. Ich sehe dich“, sagte er, beinahe weinend vor Glück, und zog Bones zu einem Kuss heran. Endlich konnte er Bones wieder sehen! Bones hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. „Ich sehe dich“, flüsterte er glücklich.

 

ENDE


End file.
